Be You
by Universal808
Summary: Patty really wanted that giraffe. But would she give up other's opinion of her to get it? Not without a little help though. KidxPatty fluff, a little bit of KidxLiz.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater. *sighs* It's awesome though! **

Patty really wanted that giraffe.

She stared at the price tag. 15 dollars. It was way overpriced, but Patty still wanted it. After all, she could always just mug someone for money just like she did in New York. But Liz was out with a cold, leaving Patty and Kid to go out shopping. Patty could remember Liz threatening to kill Kid if he laid a finger on her. Her threats were empty anyways. Liz was powerless without her sister, and Kid was a reaper. He could take her on any day. Not like he'd try, that's what Patty believed of course. Kid wasn't a bad guy, at least she hoped so.

She looked over her shoulder to where Kid was. He was right where she left him, arranging the flower pots so that they would stand perfectly symmetrical from each other. Patty let out a small giggle. Silly Kid!

Apparently, Kid caught her giggling, and he curiously walked toward her,

"What are you giggling about?" he questioned. It wasn't normal for gangsters to giggle cheerfully like how Patty was doing earlier. Patty stiffened, and then scowled.

"I didn't giggle!" Patty said, but Kid obviously didn't believe her. He stayed at her, then directed his gaze to the giraffe behind the toy shop window she was standing by, then raised an eyebrow at her. Patty's face was pink from embarrassment.

"I-It's not what it looks like" Patty nervously said, then braced herself for all the insults that she was about to receive about how 'Gangsters don't do that,' or even 'Seriously? How childish' or perhaps even mocking laughter. Muggers were supposed to act tough or people won't treat them seriously. Of course they would regret it later, but sometimes it hurt Patty as much as she didn't want to admit it. So she braced herself.

But the insults never came.

She looked up to see Kid, looking not at all disappointed, but sincere.

"It's okay to be yourself" he said. Patty stared, then shook her head.

"People won't take me serious if I did that" she said, head hung low. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, and looked up.

"Sure that may happen. But when it does, then it'll become an advantage" Kid said. Patty made a confused look making Kid chuckle.

"Say, we're on some kind of mission to defeat some kind of bad guy, so we need to infiltrate this place. The guards will probably let you in seeing that you guys prove to be no harm, and you can infiltrate it from the inside" Kid said. Patty looked amazed.

"That's a great idea Kid!" she said cheerfully. Kid smiled.

"See, you're getting the hang of it" Patty covered her mouth, then pulled it away when she saw that Kid didn't look like he cared.

"Being yourself is true strength. My father told me that once when people started insulting my love of symmetry. And now I'm telling it to you now" Kid said. Patty smiled.

Still…

_' "Seriously? Giraffes? How pathetic, do you seriously even call yourself a gangster?"_

_Patty stiffened, head slightly going down, and Liz's reflection shined across the surface of her gun. Patty jumped into the air dropping her gun as it turned into her sister, while Patty turned into her weapon form, Liz catching her. Soon, the barrel of the gun was pointed at the victim's head, Liz glaring sharply at the trembling man whose head was just about to be blown off._

_"Call my sister pathetic again… and you're getting it" she threatened. Her gaze averted to his wallet sticking out of his pocket. "Now, the money" she said, shoving the gun even further through his head. The man trembled then buried his hand down his pocket, then reached out for his wallet, then tossed out all his money._

_"Here! Have all of it, just don't shoot me!" he shakily said, but before he could run away, Liz stopped him._

_"No telling" she said, twirling her gun. The man nodded shakily, then ran away. When he was out of sight, Liz kneeled down collecting the money off the ground, allowing Patty to transform back into human. Liz shoved the money in her pocket, then gave her sister a hug, stroking her short blonde hair._

_"Patty, next time try to act tougher, I don't want anyone to hurt you." Patty nodded a bit, and soon enough, they were sleeping on their cardboard beds. _

But then again…

_That night, Patty couldn't sleep a wink. Liz's words echoed endlessly in her head._

"Try to act tougher"

_Patty had cried silently. It was only there when she realized that Liz was doing pretty much everything for her because Patty was too weak to do any of this stuff. She wiped her tears, and stood from her bed, Liz too tired to notice anything._

_She wanted to be tougher. More importantly, she wanted to be stronger. She didn't want to be a burden to her older sister, she was all she ever had. Patty walked out of their alleyway, the window curtains that she and Liz stole that served as her blanket dragging out of the side. She was still crying, but when she saw a woman walking by, she furiously wiped her tears, and approached the lady. _

_Maybe if she tried mugging her without her sister's help, she could be worthy of being called a gangster Patty had thought._

_"Gi-give me…" Patty just couldn't do it, and tears ran down her face. Patty wiped it quickly but the woman saw. Patty noticed that too and she realized she was going to be insulted once again, but she wasn't._

_"You poor thing" the woman said. She reached out for her purse and pulled out something out._

_"Have a sandwich" she offered holding one wrapped in a paper towel. Patty hesitantly took it, and the woman took another thing out of her purse. Was that… money?_

_The woman held out two dollar bills. "I know it's not much, but it's the least I can do."_

_Patty was only surprised. Still, she accepted the money, and the lady smiled. "No need to thank me, it's completely voluntary." The lady walked away and Patty returned to her alleyway, putting the sandwich and the two dollar bills on Liz's side of the cardboard._

_Patty went to sleep, but she was still freaked out. Liz had always told her to be tough, it's essential in getting the things you want. Especially in mugging. So why did the woman give her food, not to mention some money?_

_That little trick only happened once, because Patty never dared trying it again. Things don't always end up being alright on the second try._

_Yet still..._

Maybe Kid was right?

Kid held his hand out once again. "Now are we going to buy that giraffe or not?"

He was in the same position when he had asked Patty and her sister to be his weapon partners. But now, it was only her. She pushed away all her gangster habits and nodded in return, and taking his hand. Kid nodded back, and they both walked into the toy shop.

There were many toys that Patty was interested in so she looked like a kid in a toy store, mainly because she was. When she was still on good terms with her mother, she loved to buy Liz and her toys, until that one day when she sent the two sisters away. But Patty wanted the giraffe despite all the other toys though. Because Patty left that same giraffe back at home, and she needed to hug it once more.

Patty took the giraffe out of its shelf, and gave it to Kid, who passed it to the store keeper. The worker behind the desk raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

"That'll be $15 sir" she said pretending to look cheery. Patty smiled. She could do so much better. Kid paid, and they set off for home. In truth, Kid had already finished shopping, it was just the flowers that distracted him. As they were walking towards the mansion Patty had the sudden itch to ask a question.

"Hey, you know about that thing you said about the 'being yourself' being an advantage?"

Kid turned his head without stopping. "Yes?"

Patty, swung her legs out with every step acting like a robot. "You said Me and Liz would seem harmless. How 'bout Liz? She's tough"

Kid took a few seconds to answer. "Well… she's charming… and well, pretty"

Patty grinned. "You like Liz don't you!" she said, and Kid's face turned pink, and he held his head low.

"N-No it's not like that!" Kid stuttered. "She's just a very appealing girl" Kid continued, then blushed.

Patty laughed. Kid's blush disappeared and he turned his head toward her. "Just don't tell her… okay?"

Patty stopped laughing and looked at Kid curiously. After all, Patty's told Liz everything her entire life because she was the only one she could trust. But now, there was two people. So Patty nodded.

"Promise?" Kid asked.

"Promise" was Patty's reply.

And all of a sudden, Patty knew that she was already starting to enjoy Kid's company.

* * *

Kid's eye twitched when he stared at the giraffe. He never got to take a good look at it when he bought it but now...

"Hey, what's the matter Kid?" Patty asked. Kid's eye twitched even more as he started to scream,

"THAT GIRAFFE'S ASYMMETRICAL! THERE ARE ONLY 7 SPOTS ON THE LEFT SIDE, BUT 8 ON THE OTHER ONE!"

Kid started to freak out stomping his foot, then pointing at the giraffe as Patty started to laugh. Normally Liz would whack the shinigami on the head, then help keep him calm down, but she too, was laughing. Patty was the loudest though, holding her stomach and falling to the ground as she kicked her legs out.

"And YOU!" Kid pointed to Patty's direction. "Why in the world are you laughing!" he yelled.

Patty sat up and giggled. "Nothing silly! It's just you being you!"

Liz was surprised. She hasn't heard, or seen Patty laughing so much, and acting so childish since the both of them were with their mom. Then she covered her own mouth. She was laughing too. Liz shook her head, and smiled.

_'Has this shinigami killed us?'_

***Is stared at***

**What? What's wrong with adding some KidxPatty fluff in the world? I JUST HAD TOO.**

**Honestly, I really like backstories. And animes have a bunch of them. Liz and Patty's backstory interested me the most, so I'm just like "Sure, why not? Let's make a story out of it!"**

**And if you ask me about the KidxLiz thing, it was just me being "Sure, why not?" again.**

**Hope you liked my story! Leave a review, and if you know me as an author, then I should tell you that all my stories are going to be updated, and a new story's coming up for my year anniversary! *couchyouprobablywontlikeitifyoudontlikegirlystuff cough* (If you look at my stories, you'll see that I haven't made much progress. XD)**

**Review!**


End file.
